The Curse UP FOR ADOPTION!
by Steel Flames
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! My spin on a modern Beauty and the Beast. Non-cannon elements. Keaden is Kyle, Belle is Lindy. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Belle

_**The Curse**_

Belle

"_B_elle," the girl sitting next to me, Kylee, Kelsey, Kailee? hissed, kicking me under the desk

"Huh?" I asked, sheepishly setting my book down. The class erupted into laughter. My English teacher chuckled softly and repeated the question. I mumbled my response and buried my head in the book.

The bell rang and I closed my book, slipping from the room. I hurried through the crowded halls to my next class, weaving in and out of the various high school students all absorbed in whatever egocentric thoughts swam around their heads. Some people, probably guys were doing something that resembled early primates, josting everyone around them, including me. They sent me stumbling right into his back.

"Sorry," I mumbled, irked, until I realized who he was. Kaeden.

He shrugged, strolling away in all his _Kaedeness_. He would be cute if he weren't such a jerk. His face was faintly sprinkled with freckles. His eyes were like melty chocolate and his hair did that cute little flippy thing at the tips. He was tall, and built with broad shoulders that tapered down into a lean toned tummy. He had strong powerful legs and carried himself like the star athlete he was. Ok, so he was gorgeous, but still. He was the king of the school, I doubt he even knew my name. And, sadly as attractive as he was, he the star football player and he acted like it.


	2. Chapter 2 The Witch

The Witch

Kaeden had met up with his girlfriend with a name like Angel or Paris or Candy or something equally as toothache-giving-sweet. With the matching skimpy hot-pink fabric and cloud of sickeningly sweet perfume. Kaeden nodded sympathetically and played the role of the perfect boyfriend as she gestured wildly and recalled the horror of having to work with a geek on her science project.

Needless to say she was cheered up immensely when they were announced as nominees for homecoming king and queen. Squealing and throwing her arms around him. She pulled him close only to float away when her equally fluorescent-clad posse arrived, partaking in the same jumpy-squealy routine.


	3. Chapter 3 Belle

Belle

I raced haphazardly through the mall, my wet converse squelching across the tile floor. I pressed through the door of the chic new store.

"You're late again, Belle," the shift before me said.

"Sorry," I said, dropping my soaking bag behind the register ", car wouldn't start." The teen shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hey, can you cover for me Saturday?" He asked, on his way out.

"Can't," I said ",I'm working our homecoming dance."

"What about friday?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, I was free tomorrow anyway and I could use the money.

"Cool, see ya, Belle," he said, slipping through the door.

"Bye," I said, the little bell above the door jingling as he slipped out. I grabbed my only slightly water lodged book and settled onto the stool. Later the little bell above the door jingled and in walked gaggles of girls.

I recognized most of them as girls from my school and sighed. I recognized Kaeden's girlfriend almost immediately and although she was pretty, I had no idea what he saw in her. Although we were both 17 that was pretty much the only thing we had in common. I had a heart shaped face framed by wild, almost waist length brown hair that couldn't decided if it was wavy or ringleted. My large hazel eyes were paired with a straight, plain nose and delicate features. I was perhaps a bit short and curvy, but of decent height and stature.

"Hey, Belle?" one of the floor girls asked as they breezed past her ",could you help me with them?" Of course the girls were conceted and bratty, like always. I doubt any of them were even aware that I went to their school, because thats how they undoubtedly thought about it, their school. They flitted around the store contemplating each and every dress as if it were a life-changing endeavor. Eventually they made their purchases and the throng of scantily clad teens left the store.

After a particularly long day I yanked open the door of the run down apartment.

"Belle, wait," A voice hissed from the shadows. I spun around only to find the door of our elderly downstairs neighbor cracked open. "He's up there lookin for rent again," she said, nodding to the old, creaky staircase.

"Uh thanks," I said, heading back toward the main doors as she slammed the door shut.

I rounded the building, pulling my hoodie tighter around me as icy rain shot down my back. I hauled myself up the rusty fire escape, inching through my bedroom window.

"Daddy," I said, searching the miniscule apartment."DADDY!" I yelled half heartedly. He was gone. Again. " Goodnight," I mumbled to the empty space, shedding my wet clothes and climbing into bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Keaden

Kaeden

After getting home from Candy's that friday I grabbed a frozen dinner out of the fridge, throwing it in the microwave for nuking. I tossed a backpack I couldn't remember buying into a room bigger than most peoples living rooms. I couldn't remember whether or not I had homework; not like I planned on doing it anyway. I played a few of the newest video games on the flat screen until I looked up and realized it was hours into the next day. I was a bit freaked out by how quiet it was for such a big place before I remembered Dad wouldn't be back from, Berlin? China? Somewhere not here for, like, a few weeks, at least.

"Hey man," Connor answered his phone ", what's up?" He was my best friend. I'd known him since the sixth grade when my dad moved us here and I to go to a private catholic school for a few years until I got moved up on the waiting list for the private school I went to now.

"Hey, Connor," I said and we exchanged pleasantries. "wanna come over?"

"I have a few of the guys over..." he said.

"They can come too," I said. So I couldn't help it when way more than a few guys spilled through the door. Or when word got out. Or the kegs showed up. Or girls from my school. Or guys from my school. Or guys I never met. Or when some frumpy middle aged women from downstairs was yelling at us to keep it down.

I'd somehow managed to pass out on my bed when I woke up hours later with a raging hangover to Connor standing over me.

"Dude!" he said, shaking me awake, apparently still drunk .

"Hum?" I asked, squinting to find his face through the overly bright room.

"KAEDEN, your phone would NOT STOP ringing, so finally I picked it up and DUDE! You have GOT to get UP!" he said, gesturing frantically, with an apparently broken volume control ", It was CANDY! and she would NOT SHUT UP! She's FREAKING out, because apparently you didn't text her back and she wanted to make sure her flowery thingy-"

"Her corsage?"

"-I DON'T know," he said, exasperated ",anyway she is VERY, VERY worried that it will not match her, and she wanted me to stress this, her VERY EXPENSIVE AND SEXY dress, and DUDE she would NOT stop freaking out and she wants to know where the HELL YOU ARE!?" I groaned as I sat up and checked the time. I was going to be very, very late.

"Thank Con," I said rolling out of bed to find my suit and hoping the corsage was still alive and in the fridge.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked rather bouncily, tailing me as I wandered into my bathroom.

"We have our homecoming and Candy's all excited, because it princess & prince charming themed or something," I said sleepily.

"Cool!" he said, rushing off, probably to gather his friends and move the party with us. "We're crashing Kade's homecoming!" I heard him scream wildly, confirming my suspicions. "KAEDEN!" he yelled from the next room.

"Hum?" I mumbled around my toothbrush.

"THE HOTEL PEOPLE NEED A CREDIT CARD!"

"I'm sure they do," Kaeden muttered, rolling his eyes as he fished his wallet from a pair of crumpled jeans.


	5. Adoption

**UP FOR ADOPTION!**

I really love the idea of this story. I do. But I wrote it a while ago and my style is way different(better) now. I'm also not as obsessed with this Beauty and the Beast (my new

fav. is Rumplestiltskin and Belle from Once Upon A Time). So... anyone who wants to take this on is welcome to it. PM me if you want to adopt it & I can send you the doxs. I

don't care if you change everything but a sentence, just give me credit in an A/N. (Also, this story was my baby for a while, so i'm really hoping it goes somewhere!) I might

redo it at some point in the future, but right now i'm to in love with other fandoms.


End file.
